The house guest
by Doctor15Who
Summary: Basically a different sort of take on my favorite filler episode for eleven "the lodger", idk it just seemed like a fun idea i get a house guest, its the doctor, knowing me alongside a Time Lord, insanity hahah but the good kind if there is one .


The House guest

Now i just loved the episode "The Lodger" of Doctor Who season 6 asides from Pandorika related episodes, it may be my favorite filler episode from that season. Also i love the Portal 2 Fanfic "Reconstructing Humanity" by Luna Peachie (fantastic read well done Luna) and just the idea of a doctor or wheatley trying to adjust to normal life. Now by A Doctor i mean The 11th Doctor, the other ones seemingly are fine as normal humans, but 11 is somewhat dimmer on the matter. I mean no disrepect i truly respect him, just he dosen't seem like he'd fit in real life, also i think i would get along best with him.

Any**Who **haha, now the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Doctor Who or Portal 2 or reconstructing humanity for those references up there ^, only thing i may take claim to is my use of my name, and have assumed Ok to refer to my family and friends and ETC. very vaguely.

And Yes people do actually call me the doctor and the professor and not on my insistence.

* * *

9th Grade sucked, not the teachers or staff really, its just the curriculum (redundant) and the terriblely mean students, so i was more then happy to leave that wrethched unairconditioned prison looking place called a century old High School (two campus's one for 9 and the other for the rest). Which is why i'm glad my parents decided that i didn't have to go to college if i had "vast financial and investational (a word?) backings", just as such my sister had just left for a special singing school on the coast which she so desearves, last three years of high scool and then a supposed college, state tuition for singing and violin and her room was now cleared out so i got an idea that parents agreed would not only bring in money for me but also force me too talk to people as long as they are there when he/she/ any variations there for (loved Midnight).

They agreed to let me have a house mate for the while my sister is gone. So i set out an add thing in a newspaper (apparently news printed on recycled tree bark in ink) that there was a room up for rent to anyone who didn't mind the color pink(sisters room is very girly) , late night noises, or just plain insanity and never shuting-up'ed ness. Now with that sort of add i never expected anysort of responce at least not till school started up imagine my surprise when a seemingly grown man in bowtie and fez showed up on my door step the next day. When i answered the door i looked up from some doo-dad i was fumbling with and, guessing he was here about the room, just plain said to him,

"Bowties are cool."

"Ohh we'll get along just fine then," this man said extending his hand for a handshake, "Hello i'm the Doctor and i take it your...the... Doctor? About the room." He said either confused or just plain finding a coincidence.

"Uhh yea i'm the doctor and so are you huhh well if your staying here then your the doctor and i'm the professor, older nickname others gave me, no idea what my real name is, can't remember, "the doctor" just kinda stuck, but your the guest the name is yours." I said while shakeing his hand.

"Ok then Professor, 600 was the price right?" As he's handing me a sack of USD while just sorta walking in looking everywhere, totally not invited in but not careing. "So then lets see the room, or actually first wheres the Loo?"

Taking the bag i say, "uhh up the stairs to the left middle room for the room and then up the stairs to the left the right door for the loo, wheres your stuff i'll bring it in" I said closing the door.

"No don't worry those will materialize later thanks." The doctor claims while running up to the loo. I was confused and said, "Materialize? fascinating uhh no problem Doctor."

About five minutes later the doctor comes back after the loo visit and seeing his room, I was fumbling with my doo-dad in progress as he came down and said, "Very nice room," he suddenly then seems to become very disracted and asks "Ohhh whats that thing?"

"Ohh ehh nothing really, well nothing yet, well nothing useful yet, call it a sonic screwdriver, got the idea from my favorite sci-fi show." I said totally not realizing what sort of Doctor he really is.

"you sure you can't remember what your name is?" He asked carrieng two sandwitches which were vere odd, ham, mayonase, pinapple rings, and bread but he flipped the ham with the bread, from the kitchen. I simple respond back to him "no well except my first name which is Jake i think, rather just stick with the Professor, easier to remember."

"huhh ok then want one?" he said offering a sandwitch. "Huhh revearse sandwitch fascinating idea sure thanks, so don't mind loud night noises, craziness, or me having no good idea about myself or my past?" I asked. "Yea actually it reminds me of myself, ohh whats this on the telly?"

"Sci-fi show about a time travelling, universe saving, last of his kind, alien." I replied. "Ohhh again reminds me of myself, should be fun." He said sitting down next to me with his weird sandwitch, we both watched the show for the rest of the night, laughed alot, had major scientific discussions and arguements about aspects and ideas about the show, overall learning we have alot in common in just one afternoon. About midnight we both left for our beds after I helped him set up his room.

"Night Doctor some time I wanna pick your brain hahah."

"Same to you Mr. Professor hahahah."

I fell asleep looking forward to the next day of summer break and what i may very well possible learn from my new friend.

* * *

There's Chapter one haha knew i could do it, not so sure on the next chapter, suggestions? you know what suggestions for any chapter allowed, perfect that solves that .

**R&R OR BE EXTERMINATED.**


End file.
